Secrets
by kennaleez
Summary: On a whim, England casts a spell on himself that allows him to read the thoughts of others. At the world meeting, he discovers something about France he shouldn't have... FrUk Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

England came into the meeting room whistling. Yes, he was actually rather happy for once. Scotland had reminded him of a spell the two came up with when they were younger and somewhat more civil towards each other: a mind reading spell. It's not really England had anything better to do anyway.

He look over at China the elder nation was thinking pandas and Russia. Mentally storing that for later, he continued around the meeting table listening in on other countries conversations. Finally, he came to France. Oh god. England was a bit scared to see what the frenchman was thinking but nevertheless he listened in.

((You're the world's whore, you know that right?))

England jumped. That wasn't France's voice. In fact, England didn't know whose voice that belonged to.

I'm aware.

That was France's voice. Who the hell was he talking to?

Can you leave me alone?

((Nope, you're stuck with me until you die))

Just go away,Quatre Cents

((Do you want to speak to Mercredi?))

Not at the meeting,s'il vous plaît

(( So you are stuck with me))

France sighed.

England's mind was reeling. F-france had Schizophrenia?! That wasn't possible. France had practically raised him. You think he would have picked up on something like that.

((You're lucky.))

And why is that?

((Because you always have us, Mercredi, Cicatrice, and Set Jours))

What about the others?

((Your damn medicine killed them off. That medicine is going to be the death you.

You're going to be the death of me

England's french wasn't the best (he'd only learned it to insult France in his own language) but he was pretty sure the names translated to . Wednesday, Scar, Five days ,and the one he was talking to Four cents. ' the hell was he on?Bad question.

The rest if the meeting consisted of England reading thoughts. He tried not to go back to France. He didn't know what to do.

"France! Wait up!" England yelled running after the frenchman. A few countries looked at them , Hungary and Japan grinning like mad men.

"Are you ok?"

France hesitated, "Oui, Why do you ask Angleterre?"

"N-no reason"

"Honhonhon, are you sure?"

England rolled his eyes, "Never mind,Frog."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(france's P.O.V)

Of all the people to be stuck with why was I stuck with you today?

(( Don't act like you don't like it Francey. We're the ones keeping you sane).)

Lies.

I watched a unamused as a hulcanated rat ran by my foot.

Why do you insist on making fake animals to annoy me?

((Those aren't fake Francis, Arthur's imaginary friends are))

Those are real! I've seen them.

((You and who else?))

Sealand.

((Touché)) I looked around meeting room hoping to get a break from Cicatrice babbling. My eyes landed on England who was staring rather intently at me , as soon as he noticed me he looked away. of course. No one wanted to talk to the rapist. Especially the rapist that was socially awkward.

((He's listening))

Pardon?

((He's been listening to our conversations))

Liar.

((Slut))

Terrorist

((Rapist))

Get out.

((Can't~))

More hallucinations runaround reeking havoc in the meeting, that is they could interact with things and people. I'd learned not to bother them a long time ago, people thought you making sexual advances on them.

((What's up with the scratches on your arm?))

Set Jours started it

((Yes, but the marks on your body))

Because he doesn't have one


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you so much for the reviews,they made my week~ I did my best to make this historically acurate but if it isn't please correct me. Gratzie. :D**

(England's P.O.V)

"Are you aware France is Schizophrenic?" England said sitting down.

"M-hmm," Alistor (Scotland) said not looking up from his newspaper. It was the Kirkland's annual family meeting (the rest of the year they couldn't really stand looking at eachother.)

"What's a Schizophrenic?" Sealand asked taking a seat next to England.

"None of your business,Peter."

"You see why the lad was adopted by Sweden?" Scotland said .

"He sold himself on EBay!"

"You just proved my point, good job."

"How did you know about France?"

"Well when you're married to someone for a long time you learn these things."

"I thought it was an alliance " Sealand piped up.

"It was an alliance,"

"Set Jours and Mercredi, they-"Scotland started ignoring the side conversation.

England interrupted, "There's four them,though."

"Is there,now? Well,I don't know where the fourth one came from but the other three started from major events in France's history. Set Jours is probably the oldest .I remember Francis talking to him when we were little. He probably came around after Gaul died."

"What about the name?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know? He came up with them ,not me!Like I was saying,Mercredi, came around after Jeanne D'arc you ask about her name, think about what day of the week Jeanne was executed on."

"What about the other two?"Peter asked after some silence between the three.

Alistor shrugged, "Your guess is as good as mine.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~France's P.o.v~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

France sipped some coffee reading one of his favorite books.

"Boo!" Someone said,startling France and he dropped the cup shattering it.

"Can't I drink a single cup of foutu (fucking) coffee in peace?"he said frowning.

Mercredi giggled, "Non, now wouldn't be fun would it~?"

"Just clean it up!"

"I can't touch stuff~"

"I'll clean it later"

"Set Jours won't be happy when he finds his house in shambles..."

"'is mon maison et non pas son!"

She sighed leaving France, "Not my fault if you gain another scar"

As soon as she was out of sight France began cleaning. He would never let any of them see it though. Mercredi came back some time later after Francis had finished.

"I see the stain 'magically' cleaned itself up," Mercredi sighed as she rolled her eyes. Francis went back to his book not paying her any mind. Then, the door three figures came the door. _Just great_

Quatre cents was as loud and as obnoxious as possible, Cicatrice was flirting with both of the male hallucinations (she was a figment of France's imagination what did you expect?), and Set Jours was just glaring at France.

"If you don't mind I'm trying to read," he France said after the noise had become unbearable. They all stopped and stared at him.

"That's an odd request coming out of some who I thought enjoyed being the center of attention." Quatre Cents snickered.

"Attention whore," Set Jours said under his breath. The other three laughed hysterically. Cicatrice threw a book at the back France's head when he turned to leave. To anyone else though, it would just look like France holding the back of his head and yelling at the air. This is going to be a long night,Francis thought glumly.


End file.
